The Tag Game
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Yoruichi would like for Byakuya to have some fun, and the best way for him to do that is by playing tag. Byakuya and Yoruichi's tag game is complex and more than just flash steps. It has many levels. Its an expression of what cannot always be spoken.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Tag**

The thrill of the pace, the euphoria of the chase, has kept Yoruichi and Byakuya playing tag for centuries. Despite time and distance their tag game remains a constant. When they were young it was just an excuse for social interaction, she would tease and he would chase and neither would have to face their feelings they would just move, it was game. It was quite a primitive expression, safe physical stimuli. The additional level of excitement it brought them was almost addictive; it was more then just the flash steps it was the chase and thrills it brought.

Now they were no longer young or free to run around the Seireitei playing tag. Now Byakuya had no time for games, he has many responsibilities that take precedence; he is the head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the 6th Division. Despite being stripped of her titles Yoruichi has responsibilities too. She is carrying the weight of the past and the burdens of the future, burdens she must carry alone, but unlike Byakuya, Yoruichi always makes time for little fun.

"Byakuya it's too nice of a day to be cooped up inside, " suggests the small black cat sitting at the captain's feet. "Don't you want to go out and feel the warm rays of the sun on your skin?"

"No"

At that moment she leaps on to his desk almost knocking over a bottle of black ink. She sits down right in front of him making herself quite comfortable by sitting on one of the reports he is working on. "Are you hungry?"

"No" he responds while pulling the report from under her. He continues reading.

"I am hungry. Lets go get something in to eat."

He does not look in her direction just flatly answers, "No"

"Then let's go visit Ukitake. I hear his prized koi gave birth. We can get a couple for your pond."

He looks up from his report and frowns at her. "No"

"C'mon Byakuya you're going to say "yes" to me sooner or later why not jus say "yes" now," she says as she whips her tail back and forth taping the bottle of ink.

He does not reply. He just continues reading. A few moments later Yoruichi asks, "Would you like for me to leave you alone so you can work in peace?"

He does not look up at her he only replies, "Yes." The moment the nonchalant answer leaves his lips he regrets it.

He peers over his report preparing himself for an "I told you so." She does not say anything she just smiles. _No witty comment just a smile. What is she smiling about?_ Even in her cat form he knows when she is smiling. He knows that look in her eye too well. _She's up to something_.

There is silence. Yoruichi just sits there quietly; she even stops tapping her tail against the inkbottle. Byakuya goes back to work.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you know sometimes you can be such a bore" She raises her body and yawns. She leaps down from the desk kicking the bottle ink. Byakuya grabs the wobbly bottle but in his haste to grab the bottle he knocks over a cup of water spilling water over his reports and himself.

"Byakuya you really should be more careful," she snickers. She is gone by the time Byakuya turns around.

"That woman."

Day becomes evening and Byakuya is still at his desk working when Yoruichi returns. Yoruichi returns to Byakuya, to entice him to attend Kūkaku Shiba's New Year fireworks display. Yoruichi sneaks up behind him. She presses her body against his as she peers over his head to see what he is doing. This causes his head and neck to lean slightly forward breaking his concentration. "Oh, you're back", he states rather plainly as he returns to his usual posture. He starts working on his reports again.

"_Gee thanks for the warm greeting_. Byakuya its time for you to take a break, let's go to Kukaku's. She is going to have huge fireworks display for the New Year", says Yoruichi as her fingers dance along the pieces of Byakuya's kenseikan.

"I refuse to spend an evening with the Shiba clan, besides I have too many responsibilities to take care of. I don't have time for some silly fireworks display," he states in a most professional manner.

"Urrrgh!" She moves from behind him and leans her back against his desk. "Byakuya live a little".

He turns and looks at her; he notices that she is wearing her old Covert Ops uniform. "Feeling nostalgic are we?" He questions her.

"Oh this" She innocently places her and on her chest. " I am surprised you even noticed," she says sweetly as she smiles. "I figured I'd blend in more if I wore this. You know what they say "When in the Soul Society".

_The last thing uniform does is help you to blend in._ "I see." He returns to his work.

"Byakuya this is the same report from this morning. You're so slow no wonder your shunpo is lacking."

"My shunpo is **not lacking** in anyway. The way I hear it, you've lost a step or two", he responds.

"Even if I lost a thousand steps you couldn't catch me," she laughs.

"Oh really lets see"

"My, my are you challenging me Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"It's more than a challenge, its destiny that I bet you tonight Yoruichi Shihoin". Byakuya's eyes light up with determination.

Yoruichi smiles that same smile she always gives him after she wins, a mixture of arrogance and mischief. In two seconds she is gone and the chase begins; a captain and his demon cat runaway, disappearing into the dark.

It was so easy for Yoruichi to lure him away from all his responsibilities to play with her in the dark. "Byakuya, just because you're now a captain doesn't mean you can catch a goddess."

"Tonight victory is mine, Yoruichi Shihoin." The taunting is just another factor in their tag game. From the outside their words may be viewed as discouraging however to Yoruichi and Byakuya they are encouraging pushing the other to work harder. They streak across rooftops and play under the stars. Running away from a harsh world of responsibilities, to anywhere, to a place just for the two of them.

This is their time. Even now if someone dares to question their little game it could easily be explained as Byakuya's quest to take back his hair tie. Granted it is a weak excuse but an excuse none the less. They will not have to explain the more complicated reasons behind the tag game.

Yoruichi always won their games of tag, no matter how hard he tries Byakuya is not as fast as the demon cat. She always manages to slip easily from his grasp. To Byakuya chasing Yoruichi was like chasing the wind. Like the wind she would gently caress his skin, it is her touch, her tease that draws him to her, and every time Byakuya would reach out to grab Yoruichi she slips through his fingers. She laughs and dances away. She leads and he follows.

Tonight everything shifts. Byakuya springs his trap, he knows her moves and her patterns he is prepared. Yoruichi is not one to be fooled so easily and sees straight through the trap. "A barrier Byakuya, you'll have to do better than that". She avoids his trap effortlessly, but avoiding the trap leaves her open and vulnerable. Now Byakuya has her right where he wants her. He puts the second part of his plan in motion.

Byakuya's actions greatly intensify tonight's game of tag moving it to another level. Their bodies move in sync she cannot believe he is matching her pace. The intensity of the new level causes a huge surge of adrenaline pushing them even further. The normally calm and collected Byakuya is even starting to sweat a little. The physicality of the game does not deter Byakuya as he becomes more motivated with each new move Yoruichi reveals. This drives him to work harder and urges her to move forward. There is nothing left Byakuya and Yoruichi are now running on pure passion; the intense amount causes their breathing patterns begin to change.

"Ah so this is the game you want to play Byakuya. Do you think you can keep up with me?" Yoruichi responds trying to mask her shallowness of breath. There is no verbal response from him. His eyes disclose his desire, Byakuya wants this, and he needs to win tonight. _He's not giving in is he?_ Even their minds seem to be in sync Byakuya answers her by adding more power to his moves. He whispers, "You didn't think I'd give in that easily did you?"

Yoruichi slows down the pace, she needs to take back control of the game or she will lose. _She's teasing me._ Byakuya touches her, he touches her back, her arms, her neck, everywhere lightly caressing her exposed skin tantalizing her. Now he is the one touching and teasing. She tries to move away to take the lead, but he has her firmly in his grasp. He whispers in her ear, "So you're still trying to run from me". With those words Byakuya takes complete control and starts dictating the pace.

_Damnit I am losing. This is not fair, Byakuya has changed the rules, I'm supposed to win_. "Byakuya wait", she tightens her legs around his waist pausing his movement for a moment. "No" he responds as he moves faster. "Byaaa" The sounds of fireworks as the Social Society rings in the New Year Her drown out her screams. _I can't believe I lost, but who knew losing could feel so good. _A mischievous smile lights up Yoruichi's face, as she opens her eyes to find a very smug Byakuya smiling above her illuminated by the many fireworks dancing in the sky above them. It has been forever since she has seen him smile. She reaches up to trace his smile with her fingertips. He takes her hand and kisses it through his completion.

_Superb_. Byakuya opens his eyes and just stares at his demon cat under the full moon's light, taking a mental picture. _Exquisite._ Who knows when they will be able to play tag again, they both have many responsibilities. He kisses her softly then whispers in her ear, "Yoruichi"

_If he says I made you see fireworks I am going to beam him._

He kisses her fingertips. "May I stay just little longer"?

She answers with a zealous kiss. She begins running her fingers through his loose tousled hair and caressing his back. He enjoys the feeling of her warmth as it surrounds him and he relaxes melting into her. Then they just breathe.

"Yoruichi, happy birthday" he whispers followed by a few more kisses.

She smiles a special smile just for him, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy my little story. Please share your comments, critiques, and random ByaYoru thoughts :)


End file.
